a long the roadside
by zackdoesalotofstuff
Summary: two guys walking in the night, what could it be?, they dont know each other but their lifes are about to change forever


Jean was a regular guy, always walking in a bridge near the road, waiting for someone to pick him up and to change his life; everyday he have to shake off the problems of his abusive family, shake off the fact that he was failing in school because he can't concentrate in the subjects, shake off all his problems away by walking near the road, waiting for someone.

One day a car stops in the road, a freckled guy gets out of that car, he looks devastaded, he looks lonely and with no hope, jean couldn't help but asking "what is wrong with him?...he looks so hopeless".

The freckled guy climb to the bridge borders, under that bridge it was another highway, the freckled guy only let the tears get down his sweet face "i'm sorry mama, i can't change..." he wispers to himself, then he try to jump only to be rescued by Jean "what are you thinking?!" Jean yells at him

both of them fall to the ground, Jean save this guy's life, both are now with any harm besides the bruses from the fall "what is your problem boy?... why would someone like you jump from this bridge?" Jean ask

"leave me alone... " the freckled guy says "all will be over by now if you had let me jump!" the guy yells at Jean, with rage in his eyes and anger in his soul

"ok... i will leave you if you promise me to not jump..." Jean say to the guy

"i don't need to promise anything, i don't even know you..." The freckled guy say

"well... i'm Jean, what's your name mister?" He ask a little annoyed by the dudes attitude

"...i'm marco...marco bodt..." the freckled guy says

"well, this is now better, we know each other now... Marco, that's a rad name" Jean say, trying to make the boy feel better

"why do you save me?... i didn't ask for your help..." Marco say, he was obviously upset by Jeans heroic act

"why not?... i mean, you look a little bit sad but that isn't enought to make you jump from the bridge..." Jean say

"You don't know me... you don't know anything about my life, i have my reason to jump... and you only stop me from be free..." Marco couldn't take it anymore and let the tears get down his face

"i... i'm sorry, i just want to help..." Jean say "you know, problems can be solve in other ways... and let me tell you that i know this from first hand"

"my problems can't be solve, because i'm the problem, i'm a broken man, i'm a freak and a monster, the worst part is that i can't change... and i have destroy my own family..." Marco was crying, all his problems look like infinite suffering, he didn't want to deal with them any longer

"dude... i don't think that you are broken, you look fine for me... what could the problem be?" Jean ask marco

"i... i ... i... i'm not like the others... my heart just get ripped apart talking about this... but... i... i like boys..." Marco hide his face into his arms, trying to run from the embarrasing confesion, trying to not deal with his own feelings

"that's all?... that's your big problem?... come on man, i have know a lot of people with that problem, you need to deal with it" Jean say

"you don't understand, my family hates me now, my dad can't look at me into the eyes with out treating me, my siblings can't admit that they are realted to me with out shame in their eyes, the boys at my school have humilliated me, calling me names, making fun of me, beating me up because i'm a faggot, they even try to rape me once... i just can't take it anymore" Marco say with his heart in his hands

"well, i' sorry to hear that boy... it's a shame that i wasnt with you in that moments, i'm pretty good at fighting you know, my dad always took me to this underground fighting club, in which kids have to kick each others ass for money... i could have protect you..." Jean say while hugging the freckled dude that was destroyed on the inside  
"it's a shame that you have to deal with all of this by yourself.."

"i haven't... my mom always support me, but she couldn't take my fathers rage any long, she suffer from a heart attack, she's in the hospital by now, it is all my fault... she ask me to change but i just can't... i wan to change but i can't help myself..." Marco hold up tight to jean, trying to find a friend in the boy, feeling connected with him

"hey freckled boy, why don't we walk a little near the road, you know, together, i can show you that life can be great, that no matter what you can olways find a little of happines, let's walk near the roadside to make our problems get away..." Jean say, both of the boys get up and start walking with each other, feeling their mutual company like a healer for their broken souls, finally, jean met the person who change his life, all near the roadside...


End file.
